The theme of the Center for Ecogenetics and Environmental Health (CEEH) is "Biochemical and Molecular Mechanisms Underlying Human Variability in Response to Environmental Exposures". The interactions between genetics and environmental are complex, and defy explanation through traditional through traditional disciplinary pathways of investigation. The purpose of the CEEH is to provide an administrative infrastructure and technical support to foster the disciplinary collaborations necessary to extend basic mechanistic studies of environmental health problems to direct application in human populations. The center consists of 5 research cores: 1) Biotransformation and Disposition, 2) Carcinogenesis, 3) Reproductive and Developmental Toxicology, 4) Neurotoxicology, and 5) Cardiopulmonary Susceptibility. Each of these Cores consists of 7-10 senior investigators and 2-5 associate investigators representing several different departments and programs throughout the University. The funded research of these investigators is enhanced by 5 facility cores which provide access to: 1) electron spin resonance spectroscopy, 2) state-of-the-art molecular biology tools and resources to assist in the conduct of large scale molecular biomarker work, 3) analytical cytology techniques such as flow cytometry and fluorescence activated quantitative cytometry, 4) support for development and maintenance of transgenic animals of value in toxicological research, and 5) molecular structure visualization. The Pilot Projects Program supports 6 exploratory research projects into innovative new ideas related to the theme of the CEEH for one year. A Community Outreach and Education provides a mechanism to disseminate important research findings of CEEH investigators to the general community, as well as a coordinating function to extend and enhance existing community education programs to include more emphasis on issues related to environmental health sciences. An Ethical, Legal & Social Issues (ELSI) core is being proposed which will explore the ethnical, legal and social issues surrounding the area of public health genetics and human genome research.